


Miss Mysterio

by BAD268



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: Dean has a secret crush on the reader.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 6
Collections: Share The Love, Supernatural Quote Bingo





	Miss Mysterio

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Requested: Entry for @thisismysecrethappyplace’s Share The Love Bingo. Square Filled: Secret Admirer. Also, entry for @spnquotebingo. Square Filled: “You know this world, this sad, doomed little world, it needs you. It needs you. It needs every last it can get, and I won't let you die.”  
> Warnings: Language, mention of sibling committing suicide.

With growing up in a hunting family, you were bound to know loads of hunters. Your parents were well-known hunters, so you took up hunting when your mother died in a fire. You were the oldest of three, but your younger sister died in the same fire as your mother. This made you step up for your youngest sister who was barely six months at the time, you being five years old. 

You two went on the road with your father. You met many hunters. For instance, Bobby and John were your father’s best friends, so you saw them a lot. You also grew up around Sam and Dean, John's sons. Your father would take you on some of the hunting trips once your sister was able to take care of herself. Sam was only a few months older than your sister, but you were almost a year younger than Dean. 

When you were eleven, your sister got into a fight with your father which caused your father to go out drinking, and your sister to, unfortunately, take her life. You tried to talk her out of it, but she had already used her hunting knife to cut up her arms. The last thing she told you was to make use of her. She died less than an hour after their fight.

The next morning, your father returned to an empty house. You hadn’t left; you were just in the backyard cremating your sister’s body. He did not think you stayed as you and your sister were close, so he assumed you left with her. This is why he didn’t hesitate to pack his belongings and hit the road.

After you remembered what your sister was referring to before her death, you set out to complete it. She always said that she wanted her ashes made into a knife, so you did just that and engraved both of your first initials into the side. When you finished, you went into the house and searched it for your father. You took notice of the lack of junk around the house. You thought he left, so you stayed in the house and made your own life. You started with removing every trace of your father and making the area a little more your style. You also cut off contact with anyone who knew your father, including the Winchesters.

Now, almost 15 years later, you were leaving your house to go on a hunt with Bobby. You loaded the back of your 1966 Chevy Nova that you fixed up and headed out to Bobby’s house. Little did you know, Bobby was setting this up so a certain person would stop stalking you.

You pulled up in the dirt driveway, seeing not only Bobby’s truck but a Chevy Impala you recognized as the Winchesters. You got out, grabbed your backpack and slammed the door before fixing your jacket and walking towards the front door. You stopped when you heard yelling from inside.

“You can’t just keep hiding, Dean. You practically stalk the girl!” Someone inside screamed at who you assumed to be Dean Winchester.

“Well, maybe I don’t want to admit it, Sam. Maybe I don’t want to tell her then end up being rejected to one of us getting killed. You know the business we are a part of. People die every day, and I’d rather not be attached to more people than needed,” Dean responded to Sam.

“I think you should tell her,” You heard Bobby enter. You decided to open the door, and fortunately, it didn’t make a noise. “You have been following her on hunts, and she doesn’t even know. That is just plain out creepy.”

“Mystery girl deserves to know,” You walked into the living room where they became quiet upon your revealed entry. “Like you said, in this life, people die left and right. If you want the chance of a normal life, you would tell her. Who knows, maybe she cares for you too.”

“Wait, who are you?” Sam asked.

“I wouldn’t expect you to remember me. I’m (Y/N), my dad and I used to hunt with you guys,” you left out your sister as you haven’t spoken about her since her death.

“Come on, we’ve got a demon to catch. I’ll give you the run-down.” Bobby led you three to his workroom and started showing you maps and news articles. In these articles were stories of deaths by blood loss and each person had a smile carved on their face. “Dean, you stick with (Y/N) and Sam you’ll be with me. Let’s go.”

After driving in Dean’s Impala for ten minutes in an awkward silence, he decided to strike up a conversation. “So, how have you been?”

“FIne, my low-grade hunts have been enough to entertain me over the years. How about you? Last I heard was Sam going off to college and now, he’s back in the game.” 

“Yeah, our dad went on a hunting trip and decided to go after a demon solo, and I wanted back-up, so I picked up Sammy,” he responded without letting his eyes leave the dimly lit road.

“That’s cool. Did you decide what to do with Miss Mysterio?”

“I want to tell her. How should I tell her?”

“Firstly, do it in person. Secondly, be honest, just don’t tell her you’ve been stalking her. Finally, offer to take her out. Not to like a bar or something, plan out something special. I would give more of my opinion, but we have a demon to keep out.” 

The two of you exited his car and got out your guns. You didn’t see Bobby’s truck, so the other two had taken the long way. You two walked into the cemetery. The center of it had a locked room. The two of you walked past the gravestones to reach the building to see a chain holding the door closed. 

“What are we supposed to do?” You asked.

“This.” Sam comes up behind you two and breaks the chain. The doors flew open, breaking its own hinges.

“Oh, now you've done it!” You yelled at him. Ghosts came flying out from the doorway. Some flew at you three causing you to duck behind different graves. “Hi I’m Sam, and I thought opening the door with chains was the best idea in the fucking world.”

“I didn’t think this would happen!”

You were about to retort, but a few ghosts came up to you before cornering you between a tree and some headstones. You tried to shoot your gun, but you ran out of ammunition trying to stop the ones getting out. You ended up backing up and tripping over an exposed root. They were about to reach you.

Dean, on the other hand, was freaking out. His brother was being chased by ghosts but so was the girl he had been harboring feelings for. He tried to shoot the ghosts over by you but he, too, was out of ammunition. He was not going to throw away his shot at an apple pie life, so he ran to the backpack that held more salt bullets. In the short amount of time Dean had taken his eyes off of you, the ghosts had attacked you, and you were sitting there, bleeding. Gashes covered your arms, face, and torso.

“No, no this can’t happen to you,” Dean pleaded. He ran and wrapped his arms around you.

“Yes, it can. It could happen to any of us. I apparently pulled the short stick. At least the Winchester Bros get to continue the family business,” you said weakly. You tried to grasp his hand, But your hands were trembling too much to hold anything.

“No. You know this world, this sad, doomed little world, it needs you. It needs you. It needs every last it can get, and I won't let you die. I can’t let you die because I love you,” Dean cried. He lifted her up to see John standing there, concerned, alongside (Y/N)’s father. John touched her forehead before slowly disappearing with her father. Dean looked down to see all of her cuts were closed, and the blood on her body and clothes had vanished.

When you woke up, you were in Bobby’s guest room. You blinked hard as the sunlight burnt your sensitive eyes. You went to stand but noticed a weight on your waist being Dean’s arm. You turned in his arms to be facing him and wrapped your arms around him as well. He unconsciously leaned closer.

“I guess I was Miss Mysterio,” you whispered before kissing his nose lightly and falling back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated. If you desire more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad or Tumblr (both @BAD268). If you have a request you’d like me to write, send it in through a comment or something of the like. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any and all requests are appreciated. Thank you for being a part of my Academy,  
> ~BAD268<3


End file.
